


New Kids on the Block

by buckleydiazenthusiast



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz Week 2021 (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast
Summary: Just two your favorite ship, but married >:)or"Are you happy?" + family
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189697
Kudos: 67





	New Kids on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SOOOO LATE LMAO

Buck and Eddie took off their turnouts and hung them up, the two men practically vibrating with happiness at the thought of _finally_ being able to see their kids. Eddie looked over to his husband, smiling and blushing like a teenager at the sight of Buck hanging his EVAN DIAZ turnout coat and catching the sight of his silver wedding ring. Buck smiled fondly at the sight of the coat as well, while he spared a look at the EDMUNDO DIAZ on Eddie's turnout coat before they headed to the showers.

When they were done with their showers, they got dressed in their civillian clothes. Buck traded Eddie's jacket with his before interlocking his fingers with his husband's and waving goodbye to everybody who was leaving as well. Eddie kissed the crown of Buck's head as he opened the door to his truck for him. Buck thanked him with his legs slightly shaking, the thought of coming home with his husband after a long day and seeing his children giving him all the euphoria in the world.

"Calm down, twitchy", Eddie said, getting into the driver's seat and putting a hand on Buck's thigh, something Eddie _always_ thinks will calm Buck down but does the polar opposite. Eddie apologised, quickly removing his hand and replacing it onto Buck's fluffy hair to card his finger through his hair, bringing his husband closer to kiss his hair.

"I love you so much", Eddie said while turning his key through the ignition.

"I love you too", Buck said, bringing Eddie's hand up to press a kiss to it.

* * *

"We're home~", Buck dragged out, hearing their children run to him.

Christopher came up to them, little Chiara on his hip as he hugged his fathers. Chiara quickly latched on Eddie's leg while Buck pressed a kiss into Christopher's hair.

"Alright mija-", Eddie started, but Chiara whined, wanting to stay plastered on her father's leg.

"Mija, what about your papa huh?", Eddie asked in a scolding tone with no heat behind it.

"Papa!", Chiara exclaimed, now latching herself onto Buck's leg.

Chiara was Buck and Eddie's two-year-old daughter who they conceived with Buck's sperm and the help of a surrogate, because _We're married now, Evan. I get my own, you get your own._ Eddie called it a "fair deal", Buck called it both "pure euphoria" and "absolute hell". Buck and Eddie still bring Chiara over to see her birth mother every weekend since they figured that Chiara's mother should still get a chance to see her daughter, even though she was Buck and Eddie's.

"Alright guys, go play. Papa and I are gonna go shower, okay?" Eddie said, kissing Chris's head.

"I thought you showered at the firehouse?", Chris asked.

Eddie leaned in to whisper dramatically.

"Well you know your papa, _oh I never feel clean unless I shower at home_ ", Eddie said, imitating his husband, and earning both a giggle from Christopher a slap on his forearm from Buck as he walked to the bathroom to get the shower ready.

* * *

Eddie sighed in relaxation as Buck dragged his fingertips across Eddie's scalp, lathering his hair with the calming shampoo Buck made Eddie buy.

"I told you it was relaxing", Buck said.

"Not just the shampoo, you too", Eddie said, kissing Buck's wet forehead.

"Chessy", Buck said. "But cute", he smiled, rinsing Eddie's head.

"You know me", Eddie said, adding the same shampoo to his hand, "Always cute", he added scrunching his nose and making Buck squeal like an 11-year-old girl.

Buck quickly got to work, lathering Eddie's longer hair in shampoo as well.

"I love you", Buck said.

"I love you more", Eddie replied, kissing his husband's shoulder.

" **Are you happy** **?** ", Buck asked.

"Hell yeah", Eddie said, relaxing into Buck's hands like a pile of goo.


End file.
